Dirty Talk (It's All About Those Boys)
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: "... What's it like in your love making?" Helena held up a finger. "A. That's none of your business. B. To quote Fifty Shades of Gray, we don't 'make love', we fuck. Hard." Huntress and Black Canary have gotten some quiet time to themselves. A gossip session is sure to take place... and it's all about those boys. Rated M for explicit content. A drabble by M.


**Hey guys it's M here after a loong wait :P So this is just a drabble that hit me a few hours ago and I felt like I should give it a shot so yeah, Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"So, you and Green Arrow, huh?" Helena Bertinelli, A.K.A. the Huntress asked from where she was sprawled across Dinah Lance's bed. The blonde was currently sitting in front of her dressing table, applying the last of her makeup before her big date with Oliver Queen.

"So, you and Question, huh?" Black Canary threw back at the dark haired girl without a pause. Helena sat up with a glimmer in her eye.

"Don't dodge the question Lance. My boyfriend happens to be the most badass detective in the whole world. I'll find out everything, eventually."

Dinah chuckled and joined her friend on the bed, careful not to crumple her dress. "Don't let Batman here you say that." She teased and the friends burst out laughing.

"No but seriously," Helena said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Is he good?"

"Very." Dinah replied smugly. "And that's all you need to know."

Helena whined. "Whyyy? I need all the dirt on your sex life."

"_My_ sex life. Emphasis on 'my'." She poked the black haired in the ribs. "What about you and Mr. Badass Detective?"

"What about us?" Helena smirked, a slight red highlighting her cheeks.

"Well…" Dinah leaned forward like a conspirator. "What's it like in your life of love-making?"

Helena's blush deepened slightly and she held up a finger. "A. That is none of your business. B. To quote Fifty Shades of Grey, we don't '_make love'_," she put the word in air quotes. "We _fuck._ Hard."

"Sounds hot." Dinah had to admit then sat back. "Okay, you've got me intrigued. We'll compromise. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Twenty minutes later, both women were giggling uncontrollably, tears streaming down their faces.

"And he and I were just waddling around the house for the rest of the weekend because we were both so sore." Helena sniffed delicately and lay down on the bed. Dinah plopped down next to her a moment later.

"I never took Question to be the wild type. Ollie's just so gentle and soft…" the blonde drifted off with a dreamy look on her face. Helena slugged her gently on the arm.

"I bet he wasn't soft for long." And they burst into a fit of giggles again.

"Okay, time for Quick Questions." Dinah announced. "Answer with a yes or no.

"Bondage play?"

"Of course, I like it rough." Helena replied.

"Seriously? Okay, anal intercourse?"

Helena shuddered. "Ew. Never!"

Dinah snorted, then asked, "Ever had sex in a closet with tons of people around?" The girl being questioned was silent. "You actually did?!"

"It was just once," she said defensively. "I was on guard duty at a conference and the stupid foreign dude kept going on and on…"

Dinah face palmed dramatically. Helena blushed deeply now and tried to cover it up. "My turn to ask." She said.

"Shoot." Dinah answered, lying back and closing her eyes, getting comfortable.

"Has anyone ever walked in while you two were having sex?"

Dinah looked a little embarrassed. "Yes, but only because we were in the training room."

"And you had the nerve to criticize _me_ about fucking Vic in public places." Helena grumbled.

"Hey, at least there weren't any people around! Flash just sticks his nose- Wait, did you just say Vic?" Dinah's baby blues were as wide as saucers.

"_Crap._" Helena moaned, "He's going to kill me if he finds out." She glanced at her friend, horrified. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not." She replied earnestly then glanced at the clock. Ollie would be at her doorstep in ten minutes. Dinah jumped up and began to fix her make up- that had left black streaks down her face- and search for her heels. "You have two more questions. Keep going."

"Sex in the car?"

"Never. Ollie would hate to see the seats of his precious Mercedes and Audi's get ruined." Helena chuckled at the response.

"Okay, last question. Was Ollie your first time?" Helena asked in subdued tones. There was a pregnant pause.

"No." Dinah finally admitted. "And that's something I regret."

Fifteen minutes later Huntress was waving goodbye to her friends as they zoomed of in Ollie's sports car. "I'll walk." She assured them, not wanting to disturb their romantic night.

However, she had barely made it to the curb when a very familiar blue car pulled up beside her, the engines humming. She slipped in with a grin.

"Hey babe." She drawled and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. Vic's fingers found her chin and held the for a little longer.

"So are we going to my place or yours?" he asked in a low, lustful voice and she could tell he was eyeing the low cut neck of her shirt.

"Where ever is closer." She murmured in response, already feeling the muscles of her lower regions tighten. Vic nodded slightly and gunned the engine.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, referring to her time with Dinah. Helena grinned, feeling like a naughty little girl.

"You have no idea babe."

* * *

**So what did you think? Plz do leave a review if you aren't Favoriting or Following :)  
**

**Go vote on my poll for more story options! Whichever one gets the most votes will be published first. As of now, my Chalant (Dick x Zatanna) story is in progress and should be ready by the weekend. Thanks for reading!**

**Kisses,**

**M.**


End file.
